


Tommy et Billy Maximoff – Speed et Wiccan

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Après [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, Family Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Prend la suite de mon histoire "Lumières".Un jour, leurs mères ont disparues. Billy et Tommy se sont retrouvés seuls, avec ce souvenir lointain d'une famille perdue.
Series: Après [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Tommy et Billy Maximoff – Speed et Wiccan

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Bon à ce stade de la série, il faut avoir lu tous ce j'ai posté avant..... J'éspère que je vais perdre personne, n'hésitez pas à me MP si c'est le cas...
> 
> Cette semaine pas de bêta... Parce que pas douée s'y est prise à la dernière minute. Si j'ai un ou une volontaire, j'éditerai :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

2047

Le dernier souvenir de leur maman était un sourire, le soir, en les couchant. Et sa voix douce, leur chantant une berceuse en Sokovien, avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Ils avaient vu ses longues mèches rousses disparaître derrière la porte, et plus rien.

Le lendemain, lorsqu’ils s’étaient réveillés, le manoir était vide. Les deux petits garçons avaient eu beau appelé encore et encore, maman avait disparu.

Heureusement, leur mama était arrivée, et les avait pris dans ses bras en leur parlant doucement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes adorables chenapans. Je vais retrouver maman, je vous le promets.

S’ils avaient étés plus vieux, ils auraient entendu l’inquiétude dans la voix de la Régente de la Dimension Noire. Mais ils n’étaient que de tous jeunes enfants, alors ils croyaient en leur mama. Si elle disait quelque chose, alors forcément, elle allait le faire. 

Elle resta avec eux toute la soirée, puis Billy et Tommy furent séparés, et confiés à des familles d’accueil. Elle leur promis de revenir au plus vite, avec maman.

Un baiser sur le front, et un portail violet se refermant sur les grands yeux bleus de mama, tels était leur dernier souvenir de leur mère.

Douze années plus tard, ni Billy, ni  Tommy n’avait revu leurs mères, ou même leur frère. Chacun vivait sa vie de son côté. Les souvenirs de leur tendre enfance était comme un rêve lointain, et des fois, il leur semblait qu’ils n’avaient vécu qu’avec leur familles adoptives.

Certainement guidé par le souvenirs de ses mères, Billy Kaplan s’était vite passionnés pour le mythe des Avengers, ces super héros qui avaient plusieurs fois sauvé la Terre, avant de mystérieusement disparaître. Enfant puis ado aux notes correctes, il avait du mal à s’intégrer à ses camarades. Le jeune homme était un solitaire, rêvant de retrouver ses mères et leur amis héros, et de sauver le monde à leur côté.

Le reste du monde lui semblait si lointain… Étais-ce à cause de son enfance dans le manoir magique de sa mère ? À cause de la disparition de ses parents ? Du souvenir de son frère jumeau, qu’il n’avait plus revu depuis cette terrible nuit ? De sa prise de conscience lente de son homosexualité ?

Les choses avaient changés, pour la communauté LGBT+. Ils étaient mieux représentés, plus respectés… En surface. Dans la réalité des choses,  les insultes, et pire, étaient toujours là. Simplement plus cachées et plus vicieuses.  Certains continuaient de s’affirmer, la tête haute, et d’autres continuaient de se cacher. Billy faisait parti de ce groupe.

Calme, rêveur, silencieux et discret, le jeune homme était vite devenu la cible d’un gros dur de sa classe. Au début, il s’était contenté d’encaisser, se maudissant de ne pas être assez fort pour se défendre. Et puis, il avait fini par éviter son agresseur, autant que possible.

Il avait eu ainsi plusieurs jours de calme. Puis, Billy avait découvert avec horreur que son agresseur  s’en prenait à une autre personne.

Et là, il l’avait trouvé.

Le courage de se battre. Non pas pour lui, mais pour quelqu’un d’autre. Le courage de faire honneur à ses mères, et aux héros qu’il aimait tant.

Alors, il s’était mis entre les poings et la victime.

Et il avait découvert l’héritage de ses mères. Sa magie.

Billy pouvait altérer la réalité à volonté.

Il eu d’abord du mal à réaliser.  Et puis, petit à petit, il se rendit compte que le dest i n lui avait fait un cadeau ; il pouvait  reprendre l’héritage de ses mères, et surtout partir à la recherche de  sa vraie famille.

Loin des questionnements, regrets et peur de son jumeau, Tommy Shepherd vivait sa vie au jour le jour, comme il l’entendait, provoquant le désespoir de ses parents adoptif. Il n’avait jamais oublié sa super vitesse, il avait simplement appris à la cacher…. Pour faire plus de bêtise. 

Il avait la possibilité d’aller plus vite que le son, et d’accélérer la matière jusqu’à la faire exploser. Le monde normal lui semblait si lent, si pénible à cause de ses capacités. 

C’est à son dixième anniversaire, lorsque la flamme d’une bougie lui rappela les flammes de sa mama qu’il réalisa. Elle ne reviendrai jamais. Ses mères l’avaient abandonnée. Et ses parents adoptifs étaient peut  être gentils avec lui, ce n’étaient pas ses vrais parents. Que pouvaient ils pour un gosse qui pouvait sécher les courts, passer la journée à l’autre bout du pays et être revenu pour le dîner ? C’étaient ses mères qui auraient pu le comprendre…. Mais elles n’étaient plus là.

Tommy était seul.

Et ça lui allait bien, il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait.

**Author's Note:**

> La semaine prochaine, je vous propose de rencontrer Nathaniel Richards pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la disparition des héros... Et le pourquoi des années au début de chaque OS....
> 
> Ce sera le dernier OS avant une petite pause qui me permettra d'écrire la fanfiction "Young Avengers", ou ma version de ces personage dans cette timeline du MCU (j'aimais pas les dernièrs annonces de Disney, donc je fait ma sauce dans mon coin. Même si regardez WandaVision. C'est trop bien)
> 
> À la semaine prochaine j'éspère !


End file.
